Where The Light Makes Sense
by Sabaku-no-Ai
Summary: Wish I could have known that a long time ago, then probably, you wouldn’t have to leave to figure out who you were. [AxelRoxas]


A/N: I couldn't help my self…well, who can with these two? They're just prefect like that. But if you don't think so, leave. Oh, and a wee bit of a spoiler is in hand concerning Axel (I know the words aren't as exact as he says in the game, but bear with me). The title is a line from 'Blue And Yellow' a song from The Used.

**Title: Where the Light Makes Sense**

Pairings: AxelRoxas

By: Sabaku-No-Ai

* * *

"That's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack." Axel whispered, though obviously trying to make it as loud and as normal in tone as he can. "Hey, not like I have a being anyway."

He chuckled a little while I just stared, wide-eyed at the slowly disappearing Organization member in front of me. For some reason, he helped me throughout my journey. He said he cares. I couldn't understand, I mean, he's from the Organization.

Isn't he supposed to not feel an emotion such as caring?

"Roxas, he…" Axel added. "He made me feel as if I had a heart, even for a little while. And…you, you make me feel it, too."

My blue, oceanic eyes widened a tad bit more. "Roxas?" I mumbled.

I feel a small tug at my heart, though I couldn't decipher a reason. I winced, but it wasn't at all visible. My fingers started feeling a little numb as Axel continued.

"And I'm starting to think that maybe disappearing isn't so bad anymore. I mean, I could see Roxas again, though I wanted to see him before this whole 'dying' thing. And…you might not be Roxas completely, but…I'm glad I got to see you."

When Axel smiled, I tried to return it with my own, but…

That wretched tugging at my chest was back again, it's starting to hurt and it's being more consistent. I tried to clench and unclench my fist to bring the life back to my fingers. Again, I winced, instantly closing my eyes.

After a moment, the tugging stopped. I slowly opened my eyes, expecting Axel to be looking at me with a fiery red eyebrow raised.

Instead, both were raised quite high, and his eyes might as well have been as big as Donald's. He…looked surprised?

"What's wrong?" I asked with my own brow raised. But when I listened to myself, my eyes widened as well.

Axel chuckled. "Nice to see you, Roxas."

I looked at my hands and arms, having my signature checkered wristband on and my two black and white rings. When my eyes went back to Axel, he was gone up to his collarbone.

"Axel!" I cried.

Axel tried to laugh. "I kind of understand now, Rox."

"What…?"

"While I was living in Darkness, looking for the Light, I was stupid enough to not figure out that it was closer than I thought. Xemnas always told me to give it up, that the Darkness is all that we'd ever need. When I did see a Light, I saw it in you, but I couldn't understand it."

He looked at me, directly at my eyes, and it's like the green of Mother Earth and the blue of the ocean created our own little world.

We didn't need anything else.

"But…I guess this is the time when you get to understand all those questionable things in life, right? Just before you disappear, it all suddenly makes sense. The Light finally made sense to me now."

My eyes were stung by a salty substance. I didn't feel ashamed that I'm crying now, because…I remember it all. I lowered my head.

"I love the Light." Axel whispered, and my head shot up to him.

He was grinning, though looking ahead. "Wish I could have known that a long time ago, then probably, you wouldn't have to leave to figure out who you were. But I don't mind."

He looked at me, and again, I was sucked to the world only me and Axel shared.

He laughed a little. "Sorry, I know I talk too much, but I just wanted you to know that I love you, Ro—"

I gasped a little before I realized it.

He was gone. Axel was gone, just when I remembered everything.

* * *

A/N: I actually like this idea. It's sweet. And I do love that 'little world' bit. I mean, Axel can be the tree, and Roxas can be the water. It's funny. Axel'd probably burn the tree down, but at least Roxas is there to douse him. Absolutely perfect.

Oh, and **_REVIEW_** please! Make them sensible and constructive. Roxas will just throw you a bucket of salty-water if you give flames. I don't like them either, honestly.


End file.
